


Банка

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: однажды Брок оказался в странном месте, из которого нет выхода
Kudos: 51





	Банка

**Author's Note:**

> фантазии, богатый внутренний мир, стриптиз, немного крэка  
> во всем виноват доктор Хаус

Вокруг никого не было. Брок высунулся в окно наполовину, чтобы увидеть улицу целиком, до перекрестка, на котором она переходила в шоссе, но и там не было ни единой машины, несмотря на раннее утро. Ни гудков, ни лая собак. Ти-ши-на. Как будто на весь город он остался единственным человеком. 

Начало неприятно напомнило кучу известных фильмов, в которых герой просыпался в пустом городе, а потом оказывалось, что Апокалипсис наступил, пока герой спал или был в коме. 

Спустившись во двор, Брок осмотрел отлично политый газон, подстриженную изгородь и решил, что для Апокалипсиса как-то слишком тихо вокруг. Ни перевернутых машин, ни мигающего света, ни ходячих мертвецов — тишь-гладь. 

Подозрительная тишь и напрягающая гладь. 

Трава колола голые ступни, но из дома куда-то пропала вся обувь, и Брок выбрался на подъездную дорожку как был — босиком и, оставляя влажные следы, вышел на улицу. 

Дул горячий ветер, донося запахи разогретой земли и трав, что для пригорода Вашингтона казалось чем-то из ряда вон, асфальт был идеально ровным, без единой трещины, даже пыли на нем не нашлось. 

Происходящее вокруг — вернее, тот факт, что вокруг происходило ровным счетом нихрена — все больше походило на бред. Брок почувствовал себя насекомым, пойманным в банку, которому добродушные хозяева попытались создать привычную обстановку: накидали земли, листиков и травинок. Живи, мол, да радуйся. 

Брок не умел радоваться, когда чего-то не понимал, и мирно жевать подкинутую травинку отказывался. Поэтому он вернулся в дом, покрутил ручку сейфа, достал из него чехол с винтовкой и через семь минут был готов к разведке: одежда, в отличие от обуви, была на месте. 

Впрочем, намотанные на ноги куски полотенца, закрепленные скотчем, тоже должны были выдержать выход в «большой мир». 

Индейцы как-то справлялись, и Брок не пропадет. 

Разведка ничего не дала: соседние дома стояли открытые и были пусты, даже мебели там не наблюдалось. Ни животных, ни машин на подъездных дорожках, ни брошенных во дворе детских велосипедов. 

Не говоря уже о людях.

В небольшом магазинчике, где Брок по субботам покупал свежую выпечку, было полно продуктов, в том числе и багетов, но ни продавца, ни других покупателей не было видно: только холодильники исправно работали. 

Прихватив багет, Брок пошел дальше, надеясь, что неизвестные «хозяева» не подселили к нему в банку монстра, чтобы посмотреть, кто кого. Чисто развлечения ради. 

Монстр не обнаружился, в отличие от стенки банки: через два квартала Брок будто уперся в невидимую преграду, эластичную, но прочно удерживающую его на месте. Будто толкаешь плотный прозрачный силикон, и тот пружинит, но не поддается. 

Багет закончился, и Брок по дороге захватил еще один. И молоко. И мясо — раз уж ему подложили это все, то смысла в том, чтобы назло непонятно кому сдохнуть с голода, он не видел. 

Телевизор не работал. Вернее, он, конечно, включался, но транслировал только белый шум. Телефон был мертв — сеть не ловил совсем, но камера работала исправно. Планшет даже не включался. 

Зато холодильник был забит под завязку: от овощей-фруктов до мяса нескольких видов. И ничего готового. 

Отчего-то Брок сомневался, что тут можно заказать пиццу. 

Он лет сто ничего не готовил и не был уверен, что выйдет что-то хоть относительно съедобное, но есть хотелось все сильнее, и поэтому он сварил спагетти, залил их вредным соусом из банки и наелся до отвала, стараясь не думать о том, что тренажерный зал остался за пределами банки.

Спать не хотелось, заняться было нечем, а потому он снова накрутил на ноги куски полотенца, вышел на улицу и направился в другую сторону. Винтовку, конечно, взял с собой. 

История повторилась: два квартала, упругий барьер и пустые дома по пути. 

Тишина давила на уши. Брок был городским человеком и такую тишину слышал только на заброшенных базах. Надо ли говорить, что там она не предвещала ничего хорошего? И вот теперь его мозг пытался зацепиться за знакомые звуки и не мог. 

На улице все так же дул горячий степной ветер, невесть как добравшийся до Вашингтона.

Если, конечно, вокруг был Вашингтон, а не удачная декорация, возведенная непонятно кем и для чего. 

К вечеру Брок успел трижды поесть (а до этого перепортить гору продуктов), походить из угла в угол, обойти периметр обитаемой площади, обнаружить, что его дом стоит в центре круга милей в диаметре, известись. 

Окружающая действительность все больше походила на пиздец, но закаленная службой в ЩИТе психика Брока пока держалась: паника все не наступала. Если бы в доме и его окрестностях обнаружилось спиртное, он был бы уже без сознания, но как назло, ничего хоть отдаленно напоминающего выпивку не нашлось ни в его собственном баре, ни в магазине. 

Даже сраного пива. 

Только чай-кофе, молочка и газировка всех мастей. 

Он в чертовом Диснейленде, только без каруселей и Микки Мауса. Но зато и без выпивки. 

О-ху-ен-но. 

Блядь. Вот просто блядь и никак иначе. 

Когда на улице стемнело, Брок включил напольный светильник и не ощутил ни малейшего желания вставать с дивана. 

Какая, нахрен, разница, где спать, если вокруг все ненастоящее? 

Он не устал, не проголодался. Да что там! Он даже не испачкался, хотя с учетом того, где он лазил сегодня, должен был извозиться с головы до ног. Но Брок был свеж, как роза на рассвете. 

Значит, вариантов было два.

Первый. Он умер, и окружающий его пиздец — это все, что он заслужил в сраной жизни. Жрачка и скука. Даже выпить нечего и не с кем. 

Второй. Происходящее — шутка кого-то ну очень могущественного (мало ли во Вселенной мудаков без фантазии?), Брок отчего-то попался им на глаза и… Они как-то сделали с ним то, что сделали. 

Был еще третий вариант, но такой невероятный, что Брок, покрутив так и эдак, отверг его. 

Если бы все вокруг зависело от него (или происходило у него в голове), то бухло било бы из-под крана, а вокруг толпились бы красавчики, которым можно присунуть. 

Стоило подумать о красавчиках, как прямо перед диваном, на свободном участке пола, возник человек. 

Да не просто какой-нибудь человек, а аж сам Капитан Америка замер перед диваном Брока, с удивлением рассматривая свои руки. 

— Рамлоу, — с облегчением произнес он, заметив Брока, и огляделся. — Хорошо, что вы здесь. Идемте со мной. 

— Сху… с чего бы? — светским тоном спросил Брок. 

— Потому что… вы должны пойти со мной. 

— Не аргумент. Что происходит? Это для начала. 

Роджерс сложил руки на груди, но с места не сдвинулся. 

— Вы в ловушке, — подумав, ответил он.

— Это я заметил. Где?

— В своей собственной голове, Рамлоу. 

— Ну нет, — Брок усмехнулся и сцепил руки на затылке, съехав ниже по дивану. — Если бы это все было у меня в голове, то ты выглядел бы иначе. Например…

Что ж, кэп, до этого одетый в простые спортивные штаны и футболку, вдруг оброс формой, сидевшей как вторая кожа. 

— Вау! И вот так еще, пока прет, — на животе форма Роджерса обрела вырез сердечком, обнаживший прекрасный фундаментальный пресс. — Повернись-ка. Ну, эй, это моя голова! 

— Рамлоу! — Роджерс недовольно поморщился, но, судя по ошалевшему выражению его лица, костюм был доработан как надо.

— Для тебя Брок, детка. 

Часть пола гостиной превратилась во вращающуюся платформу с блестящим пилоном посередине, и когда та начала поворачиваться, чтобы продемонстрировать вид Роджерса сзади, Брок едва не застонал от кайфа — это место начинало ему нравиться. 

Прекрасная выпуклая жопа Роджерса торчала наружу — вырезы в форме сердечка удались Броку на славу, — и ни белье, ни поддоспешник не омрачали ее сияющей белизны. 

— Уффф, — сказал Брок жопе Роджерса. — Отличное место. Музыка! 

Заиграло что-то томно-заводное, серебристый круг с шестом медленно вращался, а Роджерс застыл на нем с самым осуждающим лицом как памятник самому себе. И даже вырезы ему не мешали. То есть мешали, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы прекратить делать такое лицо. 

— Рамлоу, — вздохнув, начал Роджерс и почесал голый живот. — Вам нужно пойти со мной. Поверьте, это необходимо. 

— Брок, я же просил. 

— Брок, — нахмурившись еще больше, поправился Роджерс. 

— Хоть в моей голове можно обойтись без вот этого всего? — спросил Брок. 

— Без чего именно? 

— Без «капитан осуждает». Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? Играй по правилам.

— По каким еще…

— Танцуй, — хрипло приказал Брок. — Можешь даже не раздеваться. Но если это действительно моя голова, то я хочу, чтобы ты отполировал этот шест. Всем офигенным собой. 

— Это смешно.

— Это горячо. Обещаю простить тебе все несовершенства, хотя чувство ритма у тебя отличное, без этого не стать хорошим бойцом в рукопашке. А ты охуенный боец, Роджерс. Поверь, я в этом разбираюсь. Ну же. Даю слово — пойду за тобой хоть к черту на рога, но пока мы здесь…

Роджерс взялся рукой в перчатке за пилон и навернул вокруг того два круга, двигаясь агрессивно, резко, будто убить хотел, а не возбудить. 

У Брока яйца от такого поджались. 

— Черт, ты огонь. 

— Молчать, — приказал Роджерс и хлопнул себя по бедру. Потом, разгоняясь, раскрутился вокруг шеста, удерживая его одной рукой, — только жопа мелькнула — и обхватил его ногами, продолжая крутиться и смотреть на Брока. 

Если было в мире что-то горячее Роджерса, полирующего пилон, то Брок и знать этого не хотел: у него стояло так, что вся кровь, казалось, отлила от головы, и сердце теперь истерично колотилось, пытаясь вернуть туда хоть небольшую ее часть во избежание кислородного голодания. 

Когда Роджерс, удерживая шест обеими руками, вытянулся вверх (и где только увидел такое?!), а потом развел ноги в идеальный шпагат, Брок позорно кончил, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. А блядский Роджерс опустился, зажал блестящую трубу идеальными ягодицами (господи, почему это не член Брока?!) и, сделав волну, сошел с платформы. 

— Думаю, достаточно, — строго произнес он, снова оказываясь в футболке и штанах. — Идем. 

И взял Брока за руку.

***

Слева мерно пикал кардиомонитор, и Брок отчего-то так обрадовался этому звуку, что пиканье зазвучало чуть выше и в нем послышались истеричные нотки.

— Очнулся, — произнес женский голос, и началось. 

Вокруг суетились люди, у Брока брали кровь, светили в глаза фонариком, тыкали в вену иглами, поили, о чем-то спрашивали, он даже отвечал, но никак не мог понять, что происходит. 

Он помнил Роджерса в черном облегающем костюме с вырезами на стратегических местах. И зажатый ягодицами пилон. Хороший был сон. 

Он вышел из комы, хотя, если ему туда транслировали такое порно, можно было бы там и задержаться. 

Но жизнь — она такая. Показала конфетку и тут же на хуй заменила. 

Бывает.

***

Роджерс вещал о технике безопасности обращения с неизвестными артефактами, особенно с теми, которые внеземного происхождения, расхаживая взад и вперед перед аудиторией из полутора сотен зевающих бойцов. Брок же смотрел на его жопу. Три покачивания, разворот, три шага в другую сторону. Разворот по-военному четкий: одна нога на пятке, другая на носке… Во сне Роджерс тоже так делал, а потом, будто вспомнив, что не на плацу, привставал на носки, отчего грубая кожа усиленных металлом ботинок неохотно поддавалась, и напрягал жопу.

Отличные белые крепкие булки, выставленные в вырез сердечком, как в витрину. 

Роджерс строго взглянул на него, но Брок проигнорировал: он и так тут самый заинтересованный. Пусть и не в теме лекции, а в самом лекторе, но все же слушал он внимательно, а смотрел еще внимательнее. 

Да-да, космическая угроза, секретность, сотни пострадавших, уничтожение магической хуйни, погрузившей в кому столько людей, даже таких особо устойчивых, как бойцы отряда «Альфа». 

Как Брок — спасибо, такое сложно забыть. Старк вон даже машину специальную изобрел, работающую с воображением, и каждого такого «утонувшего в себе» через нее пропустили. И Брока тоже. 

Что ж, и в личном очень внутреннем мире Брок шел только за Роджерсом. Ничего не поделаешь — он человек привычки. 

Через полчаса мучения закончились, и Роджерс, объявив «Свободны», направился к выходу, чеканя шаг, и даже его задница, играя под порнографично сшитыми штанами, будто говорила: «Я знаю, Рамлоу, куда вы смотрите».

Будто Брок без нее был не в курсе. 

Пиздец как он есть. 

Полнейший и бесповоротный. 

Там, в коме, было легче. Все словно не на самом деле. И Роджерс шел к нему, а не от него. 

— Чего уставился? — пробасил Джек, тоже глядя вслед уходящему Роджерсу. — Ты вообще того… странный какой-то, у тебя с кэпом было что-то? Ну, там? 

— Там? — переспросил Брок, чувствуя, как бьется сердце — сильно, как будто адреналин вкололи. 

— Ну так Старк же того… установку свою дал. Когда тебя туда сунули, ты — ноль на массу. Они крутили так и эдак, но ты упрямый же как стадо мулов. Через нее Роджерса и подключили, как самого прочного. Он тебя и вытащил. Так что? Было чего? 

Брок его не слушал. Вскочив и едва не опрокинув стул, он понесся за Роджерсом. 

Перед глазами стоял вид его жопы, разделенной пополам хромом шеста. 

Кажется, Брок кое-кому был должен танец. 

А если Брок и не любил что-то больше, чем сидеть в банке без алкоголя и возможности кому-нибудь присунуть, так это оставаться в долгу.


End file.
